


Take Me (i'm all yours)

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Eventual Smut, M/M, alpha jb as usual, omega jy, self-deprecation, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: "i'm sorry for being such a nuisance..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of violence, bullying, low self esteem, wanting to die. Proceed with caution. (it'll be fine in the end though)
> 
> thank you indy for the title suggestion <3 
> 
> written for a prompt. 
> 
> enjoy <3 this is my first chaptered fic please give me a lot of love heh  
> dont worry i'll be updating AT LEAST once a week i won't leave you hanging HAHA  
> 

“Jaebum oppa, I really like you, will you accept-” Before the girl could even finish her sentence, Jaebum had already shoved her chocolates away, causing her to drop them on the floor. 

“I spent a lot of time making those…” The girl cried, but Jaebum was indifferent to her feelings. 

“Well, then maybe you should have gotten it into your thick head that I don’t like white chocolate! You claim to like me when you don’t even know my preferences..” Jaebum scoffed, walking away from the girl. 

Not far away, an omega was watching. He gulped as Jaebum walked away from the scene, mentally taking note to never get on the bad side of Jaebum. He knew that Jaebum was a playboy, and that he couldn’t care less about hurting others’ feelings, instead just doing what he wanted. That wouldn’t kill his crush on him though. 

Jinyoung had liked Jaebum the moment he noticed him, but he’d opted to just watch from the side as beta after omega confessed to Jaebum. He was easily the most popular alpha in their pack. With a charming smile and sculpted body as well as flirtatious personality, what was there not to like about him? Practically everyone unmated in the pack was head over heels for him, even the alphas. In fact, Jinyoung remembered an alpha confessing to Jaebum before. Needless to say, it didn’t go well. 

Anyways. The reason that Jinyoung didn’t have the guts to approach Jaebum, however, wasn’t because he had many admirers, but more so that they were in completely different leagues. Jaebum had about a couple million friends and brothers in the pack, but Jinyoung? Not only did he have not a single fellow wolf he could consider a friend in the pack, but he was in fact often bullied by other alphas just because he was smaller in size. And he never once fought back, so they just kept on bullying him. He had long ago resigned to his fate, not even bothering to run from them anymore and just letting them use him as their punching bag. He didn’t know what would happen if he stood up to them, maybe they’d get their stronger brothers to deal with him then, and because of that fear, he didn’t dare to stop them from beating him up. 

At least it’s me they’re hitting, he thought to himself. I’m just a worthless and weak omega who doesn’t even dare to stand up for himself. Who’d like me? Maybe that’s the reason I don’t have friends...I’m not even trying to talk to anyone in the first place, and no one likes being friends with people who keep to themselves. I’d be better off dead...I’m just a burden to the pack. I can’t fight, and I’m so small so I can’t even help block enemies from our pack...Maybe my bullies knew that long ago, so they’re trying to do our pack a favour by killing me off…

Jinyoung blinked back his tears at the thought. Look at me, I’m about to cry just thinking about that...I’m really useless. Jinyoung sighed, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind as he grabbed the books he needed for the day, heading off to class before the bell rang. He didn’t want to be late for class again, the teacher had given him a warning slip the previous time which meant that he’d get detention if he was late again. 

/// Jaebum’s POV ///

Jaebum looked up when he heard the door opening with a ‘bang’, smiling softly when he realised it was Jinyoung. Who had almost tripped on his way in, hence the sound. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had a soft spot for the omega- he was rather shy, but he was really smart and looked really cute in those glasses that he only wore in class, not to mention the way he scrunched his nose up when he was embarrassed. He just wished that the omega would open up more. He often saw people trying to approach the omega but he only flinched when they came too close. He chalked it up to Jinyoung preferring to keep to himself instead of socialising, not worrying too much about it. He had more stuff to worry about, anyway. Like that girl who’d confessed to him in the hallway earlier. He rolled his eyes at the memory. He couldn’t believe that the girl had actually expected him to accept her gift when she’d brought him the one thing he despised the most- white chocolates. They were too sweet for him and unhealthy, he only accepted dark chocolate. And even then, it had to be of the highest quality, or he’d throw it on the ground otherwise. Those clueless betas and omegas had to be taught a lesson for not doing their proper research before confessing. 

Jaebum clicked his tongue in annoyance, subtly looking for Jinyoung who had chosen a seat in the corner as his usual seat was taken already. They actually had assigned seats, so Jaebum wasn’t sure why Jinyoung didn’t simply ask the person to move. He guessed it was because the omega didn’t like confrontations. He shrugged before returning his gaze to the whiteboard for the rest of the lesson. 

The rest of the school day passed by uneventfully without anything to focus on and Jaebum found himself missing how Jinyoung was always seated at the front, bent over his desk furiously scribbling down notes which fascinated Jaebum to no end. Usually when Jinyoung was seated at the front, he wouldn’t wear his glasses, so he’d have to squint at the board occasionally to make out what their teacher was writing. And Jaebum could always see his eye wrinkles when he squinted, finding it adorable as he stopped writing for a second to admire his beauty. 

It intrigued Jaebum, how Jinyoung was seemingly unaffected by his charms. He was, safe to say, the only one in their class who didn’t swoon when Jaebum walked in fashionably late, always being able to sway the teachers with his sweet talk to get away with it. And while almost everyone in their school was scrambling to confess to Jaebum, Jinyoung couldn’t even be bothered with it. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t even spotted Jinyoung in the cafeteria once throughout his four years of high school, and that was saying something. Jaebum never missed a thing, with his sharp eyes and advantageous position in the cafeteria- right at the entrance. He’d be sure to know if someone stepped in, and he was absolutely positive he’d never seen Jinyoung come into the cafeteria before. Maybe he prefers eating alone in the field?

Well, whatever it was, Jaebum was hoping that Jinyoung would at least show him some form of acknowledgement, even if he wasn’t attracted to Jaebum...it hurt his ego that Jinyoung didn’t really pay attention to him, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bullies get a face put to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rather angsty so be prepared~

/// Jinyoung’s POV /// 

 

“Aish, that was so embarrassing...he caught me tripping on air when I entered the classroom…sheesh. But I mean, it’s not like he likes me anyway so why should I care…” Jinyoung muttered to himself as he exited the classroom. 

 

“Anyway, time to get some work done!” Jinyoung said to no one in particular, walking home with a spring in his step. He was happy that he’d managed to avoid his bullies today, rushing out of class the moment school was out. Wonwoo and Woozi usually caught him outside the school so they wouldn’t be stopped by any teachers, so Jinyoung had to bolt out of school at lightning speed if he wanted to avoid them. 

 

However, a familiar voice made him stop in his tracks, Jinyoung peeking around the corner to see his crush getting confessed to by  _ yet  _ another beta. This time was no different, Jaebum coldly rejecting their gift before walking away, leaving the beta a sobbing mess. Jinyoung sighed, he wanted to go up to comfort the beta but-- 

 

“Park Jinyoung.” 

 

At this, the omega’s blood ran cold as he cursed himself internally for stopping in the first place. He hadn’t gotten that far from the school, so the bullies had found him again… He turned around to face Wonwoo tiredly, “Just do it. I’m sorry for running away…” 

 

_ I’m so stupid, what was I even thinking… of course they wouldn’t let me off that easily… now i’m in bigger trouble…  _

 

Tears sprang to Jinyoung’s eyes, not because of the pain but because of his thoughts. 

 

_ How I wish I could just disappear from the face of the earth… I bet dying would make life easier for everyone. For Jaebum… he doesn’t deserve to be graced with such a mess like me.  _

 

He went home with a couple of new bruises (on his body only though, Wonwoo and Woozi weren’t stupid), a broken heart (his own doing) and two new bags. Guess what. They’d made him carry their books to school the next day. 

 

_ All I want is to live life in peace...is that too much to ask for? I’m not even asking for love, or friendship...just to not be bothered… _

 

Jinyoung lay down on his bed without bothering to treat his bruises.  _ What’s the point, I’ll be getting new ones soon anyway…  _ He cried himself to sleep, homework long forgotten. 

 

/// Jaebum’s POV ///

 

_ There seemed to be a weird noise earlier? When I left…  _

 

Jaebum shook off the nasty feeling he was getting, attributing it to the sounds of nature.  _ Whatever. If something had really happened, they’d have continued to shout for help or something. _

 

/// Jinyoung’s POV ///

 

“What do you mean you forgot to do our homework? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL THE TEACHERS THEN? You dumbshit, you better not run away after school today!” Woozi yelled at Jinyoung, swinging his bag to whack him in the head, causing Jinyoung to fall on the ground. 

 

_ At least I didn’t hit my head on the floor,  _ he thought to himself.  _ But maybe it’d have been better that way...I’d have died, and there wouldn’t be any more trouble.. _

 

Jinyoung resisted the urge to burst into tears, dusting the dirt off himself before picking himself up and entering the school. 

 

“Okay class, today we’ll be doing a lab experiment so please pick a partner and we’ll get started in five minutes!” The teacher called, oblivious to Jinyoung’s internal panic at his announcement.  _ Shit, who do I partner with? I have no friends--  _ He turned to the closest person to him, “Do you want--” but he was ignored, the person not even hearing him as they went to partner with their friend, leaving him alone at the bench.  _ Well, how about- _

 

“Park Jinyoung. I guess you’ll be my partner then, nerd. And just so you know, I won’t be doing any work.” Jinyoung heard a voice coming up from behind him, patting his shoulder strongly to ensure he wouldn’t run away. He had nowhere to run to, anyway. He sighed, closing his eyes at the implication. He was really starting to hate his name with the way Wonwoo and Woozi always pronounced it- like it was a disease in itself. It once used to be a word that held a lot of meaning; his parents had painstakingly picked it out for him, but now it was a word he never wanted to hear ever again. Not if they said it like that. 

 

/// Jaebum’s POV /// 

 

Jaebum frowned when he turned to look for Jinyoung, only to find that he already had a partner. He’d thought this was a perfect opportunity to get closer to the omega, but it looked like someone else had beat him to it.  _ Well then, I hope he has fun.  _ Jaebum shrugged, turning to his friend to partner up instead. 

 

\---

 

The lab went by rather uneventfully, with Jinyoung doing Wonwoo’s share of the work obediently. He didn’t want to make a fuss and risk alerting Jaebum so he did everything for his partner. His only worry was that someone else would notice and point it out.

 

It came true. 

 

One of his classmates, Bambam realised that Wonwoo was just sitting back and relaxing while he slogged away running two experiments concurrently, washing test-tubes and jotting down results with almost no time to spare. And so he asked him about it. He avoided the question initially, telling them that it was no big deal. But for some reason, the more he tried to shush Bambam, the louder he became- until eventually the teacher noticed the commotion. 

 

“What’s going on here? This is a laboratory, not a zoo!” The teacher yelled, glaring at Bambam for an explanation. 

 

“It’s just, Jinyoung’s partner is not doing any of the work at all..which isn’t fair! I hate it when alphas think they can just boss us around like that..” Bambam spoke up with a huff, ignoring Jinyoung’s desperate pleas for him to keep quiet about it. 

 

“T-teacher, I-I was just demonstrating it to Wonwoo because he doesn’t understand the procedure...r-rest assured, he’s doing work too!” Jinyoung covered hastily, hoping the teacher would believe his lie and not pursue the matter. 

 

“Well, don’t let me hear anything about your partner not doing any work again. Continue.” The teacher said, after staring at Jinyoung for what felt like an eternity. 

 

\---

 

“You little bitch! You told Bambam to alert the teacher, didn’t you? Fucking stupid shit.. then you play innocent when it’s not working out! Do you think I’m dumb? Thinking that I’ll fall for your act? Useless piece of crap..” Wonwoo shouted as he kicked and stepped on him, landing more punches than yesterday for not doing their homework as well. A hand came up to his throat, nearly blocking off all his oxygen supply. Jinyoung thrashed around to get out of his grip but soon stopped.  _ It’ll be better for me, for us this way.  _

 

“Just kill me. It’ll save you from being so angry everyday. I’m sorry that I was ever born.” Jinyoung gasped, bringing his hands up to wring at his throat, trying to help Woozi to choke himself to death.

 

Woozi’s eyes widened at this, not expecting him to ask to be killed. “N-no, who’ll do our homework then? We won’t kill you...we’ll just torture you.” He chuckled, releasing him from his grip before slapping him lightly on the cheek. “You’d better not try anything funny kiddo. Or you’ll really get it.” 

 

_ What could be worse than this,  _ Jinyoung thought to himself. He watched from his position on the floor as they walked away, only getting up after an hour or so when he finally felt a little better, limping his way home. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in this chapter~

/// Jinyoung’s POV ///

 

He’d felt funny the whole day. When he woke up, he wasn’t in the best state, but he’d just gritted his teeth and dragged himself to school. He had to pass Wonwoo and Woozi their homework, so staying home wasn’t the best idea unless he wanted another intense beating. So despite his legs protesting at the soreness, he lugged all of their bags to school, barely holding up when he finally reached the dark alley behind the school where his bullies always waited for him. 

 

“Fuck… it really hurts..” Jinyoung mumbled to himself, kneeling over in pain as he clutched his body. “Everything hurts…” Jinyoung wasn’t sure if it was the bruises or something else, but his whole body ached and all he wanted was to go home right this instant. 

 

“Wow...Park Jinyoung, you’ve finally learnt your lesson, haven’t you?” Wonwoo snickered at the sight of Jinyoung kneeling on the floor. “At least you know how to be apologetic...I’ll let you off easy for now. Let’s go, Woozi.” With that, he picked up their bags, leaving Jinyoung alone after kicking him in the shin once more. 

 

As soon as they left, the early bell rang, signalling that there was only five minutes left to get to class.  _ Well then, I guess I can’t go home anymore… _ Jinyoung sighed. There’d be teachers on patrol around the school after the early bell rang to make sure students went to class, so going home was no longer an option, especially in his state. He wasn’t even sure he could outrun the oldest teacher in their school when he was hurting all over. Jinyoung picked up his belongings, slowly but surely limping his way to class. His only motivation to make it to class was Jaebum- and he persevered, finally reaching his class ten minutes late. He lowered his head, accepting the detention slip his teacher gave him, slinking to the back of the class. He was too embarrassed to sit in his usual seat. Plus, he’d get an excellent view of Jaebum- or rather, Jaebum’s back muscles from his selected seat in the corner, which facilitated his fantasies of the alpha. There was no point trying to pay attention to the class when he was right at the back anyway. He sighed dreamily, thinking of all the things he wanted the alpha to do to him.  _ He smells so good, too.. _

 

However, Jinyoung was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a warm sensation tingling throughout his body, followed by a wet feeling in his boxers.  _ Oh no. Did I wet myself?  _ Jinyoung looked down, frowning when he saw no dark spot on his pants.  _ Then what is it?  _

 

A sudden realisation dawned upon him, Jinyoung quickly whipping his phone out to check the date.  _ That’s right, it should be about now _ .. _ no wonder I was in so much pain earlier! But fuck, what do I do? I can’t just run out of class.. _ Jinyoung decided to just stay seated for the rest of the class, moving as little as necessary to avoid giving out his scent which would alert other alphas in the class. Wonwoo was in his class, and he certainly did not want to be tortured even more if Wonwoo found out that he was in heat.. 

 

Jinyoung shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was so wet and the slick feeling in his boxers was  _ not  _ helping him to concentrate at all.

 

The moment class ended, Jinyoung sprinted out of class to hide behind the dumpsters in the field. It smelt bad, yes, but at least nobody would find him there. Only the cleaners came to empty the dumpster, and even then, they only cleared it once a week, so he was safe there. He breathed a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall until he was almost lying down, focusing on regulating his breathing. He mentally cursed himself for not making it to school earlier so he could’ve gone home after dropping off Wonwoo’s and Woozi’s homework. He was stuck in school for the rest of the day, and he just hoped no one would find him behind the dumpsters.

 

But of course, someone had to.

 

Sounds of chatter could be heard from his positions behind the dumpster, which meant that people had come to the field. That in itself was no big deal, people usually came for a quick game of soccer on their breaks or to have their meals in the field where it was more quiet instead of in the bustling cafeteria. But when the voices got louder and louder, that was when Jinyoung started to panic. He had nowhere to run to, fervently hoping that whoever found him would be a beta who couldn’t smell his heat, or at least an omega who’d possibly be nice enough to cover for him. 

 

It was an alpha. Worse still, it was Jaebum. The very last person he wanted to see when he was in heat. Well, not really. But Jaebum didn’t deserve to get dragged into this mess. The mess that was called Park Jinyoung. 

 

His inner omega didn’t seem to agree, though. 

 

Within moments of recognising Jaebum’s scent- which, by the way, smelt a hundred times stronger to him as he was in heat, he was already sobbing and whimpering for Jaebum to take him, fuck him- anything. He’d do anything to get rid of the pain. Jaebum was more clear-headed, though, insisting that he go home to take care of himself. So Jinyoung got on Jaebum’s back, muffling his sobs on Jaebum’s shoulder as he grinded down on Jaebum’s back to relieve some of the pressure. He hated that he was being such a slut right now, especially in front of the one person he wanted to impress, but he couldn’t help it, the lust was clouding his thoughts and rationality and all he could think of was Jaebumjaebumjaebum. 

 

_ Whatever. It’s not like he liked me anyway. I bet he thinks I’m just one of those omegas pretending to be in heat to get special treatment from him. Why did he even decide to help me… _ Jinyoung burst into tears at the thought, getting off Jaebum’s back quickly. “It’s fine, I’ll just go home myself…” Jinyoung muttered, collapsing on the ground as soon as he tried to stand up by himself. 

 

“What? No. Look at you...you can barely even stand, let alone walk back. Plus, we’re almost there...” Jaebum carried Jinyoung again, this time in his arms as he ran the rest of the way to get Jinyoung home as quickly as possible. 

 

“Alright, we’re here. Where’re your keys?” Jaebum asked, shaking Jinyoung a little to wake him up. 

 

“...In my back pocket..” was all Jinyoung managed before he drifted back to sleep. It was the only way he could ignore the pain. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung, your pants are soaking wet… you’ve been in heat for a while already, right? Why didn’t you just ask for permission to go home early..” Jaebum sighed, quickly unlocking the door to let himself in after retrieving the keys from Jinyoung’s pocket. He set Jinyoung down on his bed gently before pulling away slightly. 

 

“Hey, take care of yourself, alright? Don’t just sleep through your heat...at least eat something if you’re going to sleep the whole while. I’m going to go off now, okay?”

 

“J-jaebum...it hurts, help me, please-” Jinyoung cried, curling up into a ball at the uncomfortable warmth spreading throughout his body. He was so wet, so horny and desperate that he decided to ask Jaebum for help, since Jaebum’s image of him had been ruined anyway. 

 

“I-I shouldn’t...I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’re vulnerable like this. Just...help yourself, alright? I’m sorry...” Jaebum ran his hand through his hair, turning around to leave before he gave in. He was so aroused by Jinyoung’s scent and Jinyoung’s whimpers and cries and  _ Jinyoungjinyoungjinyoung _ , but he  _ couldn’t,  _ he  _ shouldn’t.  _

 

_ “ _ Fuck-” 

 

At this, Jaebum whipped his head back around, worried that something had happened to Jinyoung. What he didn’t expect was to be met with a very naked Jinyoung. With two fingers inside himself. He swallowed nervously, averting his gaze before reaching for the doorknob. “I’ll be leaving now, Jinyoung-ah..”  

 

“Jaebum! Please..” Jinyoung cried.

 

Jaebum sighed, looking up at the omega again. “Jinyoung, if you don’t stop then I won’t be able to hold back anymore-” He choked on his words when said omega bucked his hips up, inserting another finger into himself, a gush of slick dripping onto the bed as he did so. 

 

_ Fuck… _ Jaebum closed his eyes and counted to ten, willing himself to close the door and leave. 

 

Nothing was going in his favour as the omega simply moaned louder, sobbing for Jaebum to please,  _ please  _ take him. 

 

“Fine. You asked for it, didn’t you?” Jaebum released his grip on the doorknob, walking over to Jinyoung in big strides, taking off his clothes along the way. 

 

“You’ll get what you want. And I’ll make you mine, you needy slut. Do you do this to every alpha when you’re on your heat, huh? I bet you’ve slept with so many people already… dirty slut.” Jaebum nosed at his glands, surprised that no one had marked him yet. A sudden rush of possessiveness took over him as he sank his teeth into Jinyoung’s neck, marking him as his. Jaebum quickly pulled his teeth out of the wound, realising what he’d done. “Shit, I’m sorry…” He licked at Jinyoung’s wound gently, getting it to heal. That was the most he could do for now. 

 

“...It’s fine..just, do something..please…” At that, Jaebum snapped into action, thrusting his fingers into Jinyoung just to make sure the omega was ready before unzipping his jeans and pulling down his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. 

 

“Shit, you’re so big…I want you.” Jinyoung moaned at the sight, Jaebum was bigger than he’d expected but omegas could adjust quickly so he wasn’t afraid, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Jaebum who pushed in without hesitation, guiding Jinyoung’s legs to wrap around his waist so he could thrust in deeper.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Jinyoung--!” Jaebum threw his head back in pleasure. The room was filled with loud moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin that only died down a few hours later thanks to Jinyoung’s heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA u thought
> 
> this is my first time cutting off the smut i'm--  
> idk i didn't think it rly fit in there so
> 
> anyways, still hope you enjoyed~


	4. Chapter 4

/// Jinyoung’s POV ///

 

“...Jinyoung-ah, I know we haven’t properly introduced ourselves yet, but I’d really like to get to know you.” Jaebum whispered into his ear. His head was currently buried in Jaebum’s chest, inhaling the scent of his alpha as he smiled to himself. _ Though he wasn’t sure if Jaebum even wanted to be with him… _ the thought made something churn in his gut, and he felt like puking just thinking about it. 

 

_ That can’t be, right? Jaebum wouldn’t have marked me if he didn’t want to be with me…  _ Jinyoung tried to calm himself down, taking in deep breaths and squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that he hadn’t alerted Jaebum by doing so. Unfortunately, the alpha had noticed his small panic attack, eyes widening in concern as he started patting his back soothingly to coax him. “It’s okay, Jinyoung-ah...everything is fine...just relax. Breathe in, breathe out…”

 

With Jaebum’s help, Jinyoung calmed down soon, opening his eyes to gaze at Jaebum lovingly. “T-thank you so much… I- I’m sorry for troubling you… taking me home and then helping me through my heat and now helping me out with my anxiety… I’m sure this wasn’t what you were expecting when you found me behind the dumpsters. I’m sorry for being such a nuisance to you…” Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes at his words, desperately hoping that Jaebum would deny it and comfort him, telling him that he didn’t mind at all, that he still wanted to be friends, at least.  _ But what if he doesn’t say anything at all? _ A sudden thought occurred to him, and fearing that it would come true, Jinyoung hastily pushed Jaebum out of his room before he could speak up. 

 

“It’s okay, just...leave! I’ll take care of myself.” Jinyoung added, closing the door for extra measures before settling on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and rocking himself on the balls of his feet to ground himself.  _ I’ll be okay.  _ He heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of footsteps getting further away. He didn’t know how he felt about that, that Jaebum was just letting him be as he’d requested. 

 

When he finally gathered his courage to step out of his room again, he shuffled into the kitchen, deciding to make himself something to eat as his stomach was growling. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was  _ certainly  _ not a plate of pasta, freshly cooked, lying on the counter.  _ Did he just cook it? Does that mean he’s still around?  _

 

“Yes.” The voice startled Jinyoung out of his thoughts _ ,  _ scrambling out of the kitchen to see Jaebum lying on the couch in his living room.  _ Weird. How come I hadn’t noticed him earlier?  _

 

“You were only looking at the kitchen, silly…” Jaebum chuckled. 

 

“Hey! How come you can practically read my thoughts? That’s really creepy…” Jinyoung asked, partly curious but mostly freaked out. 

 

“Do you remember I marked you? We’re bonded now...of course I’ll be able to hear your thoughts.” Jaebum answered. 

 

_ Ooh. So does that mean we can communicate with just our thoughts now?  _

 

_ I guess so, Jinyoung-ah. You’re really cute, you know that?  _

 

_ Oops. That wasn’t meant to be heard by you…  _ Jaebum looked away awkwardly, mildly embarrassed that Jinyoung had heard him calling him cute in his head. But Jinyoung was way more embarrassed, a blush creeping up his cheeks, causing him to look as red as a tomato. 

 

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah...I didn’t want to bring this up at first, but the more I think about it, the more worried I get…” Jaebum started, rubbing his neck nervously. 

 

“W-What is it?” Jinyoung asked, although he already had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind of what this was going to be about. 

 

“It’s just...um...the bruises on your body, they don’t look like those you get from accidents. How did you get them?”

 

Jinyoung’s heart dropped at the question.  _ Should I tell him?  _

 

“Look, Jaebum hyung.. I know we’re bonded and all, but that doesn’t mean you have to worry about this kind of stuff...I don’t want to drag you into my mess, especially when you have such a bright future ahead of you. One day, you’re going to meet the right girl, then you’ll fall in love and marry her… Just because you marked me doesn’t mean you have to stay with me, you know? I don’t want to restrict you..” Jinyoung trailed off, hoping that Jaebum had gotten the gist of his words. 

 

He had gotten himself into the mess he was in, and he certainly did not want to drag an innocent party into it. There was no knowing what the bullies would do to Jaebum. Even though he was sure Jaebum could defend himself from them, he wasn’t about to take any risks. He wouldn’t be able to answer to anyone if something indeed happened to Jaebum, and he would rather not deal with the hoard of angry betas and omegas who would come at him when they realised it was his fault. Besides, he was coping fine with his bullies, wasn’t he?  _ Just fine and dandy,  _ he thought.  _ It’s a wonder how I haven’t tried to kill myself by now… _

 

“WHAT? Why would you want to kill yourself? Jinyoung-ah, is there something important I should know?” Jaebum was by his side in an instant, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously to get him to spill the truth.

 

_ Shit, he heard my thoughts! Dammit… _ Jinyoung mentally slapped himself for slipping up.  _ Now I have to tell him the truth _ .. 

 

_ Or do I?  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? will he tell the truth or lie so as to not get jaebum involved? hehe..
> 
> my twitter's @ahgabounce for updates on my fics/ angsty drabbles ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter :') a little short but i still hope you like it!

/// Jinyoung’s POV ///

 

He took a deep breath before starting.  _ Now, don’t fuck this up.. _

 

“Okay, so the thing is...I’m in a gang. And recently there’s been some problems with another gang from the opposite street, and I was involved in the fights…” Jinyoung paused, looking at Jaebum to gauge his reaction. 

 

“I know you don’t really believe me but I can prove it to you. I can fight, wanna see?” Jinyoung struck a stance he remembered from his karate lessons ages ago, hoping it was accurate. 

 

“Jinyoung...you’re a really bad liar, you know that? Or maybe it’s because we’re bonded, but I could practically hear your heart beating so hard when you told the lie earlier…” Jaebum chuckled, patting his shoulder to comfort him.

 

“Now, tell me the truth.”

 

And so Jinyoung did. 

 

In no time, Jaebum was enraged, eyes flashing red in anger. Jinyoung could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears, and it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

 

“J-jaebum, promise me you won’t hurt them… I don’t want them to give you any trouble…” Jinyoung tugged at his arms, pleading with him. 

 

“Oh, rest assured I won’t hurt them. I’ll just kill them.” Jaebum cracked his knuckles, grabbing his stuff before leaving the house in search for the two bullies. “Don’t leave the house until I come and get you. I’m going to teach them a lesson. Who knows how many people they’ve bullied before you..”

 

Jinyoung gulped. There was no stopping Jaebum when he was this determined. He could only hope that Wonwoo and Woozi would make it out alive. 

 

\---

 

They didn’t die. Thankfully. They did, however, get a dressing down. And maybe a few punches. By who, he wasn’t sure. All Jinyoung knew was that when he went to school the next day, both Wonwoo and Woozi were sporting black eyes and a couple of bruises they claimed to have gotten from an accident. 

 

Apparently, Jaebum had approached their pack leader, alerting him that they were bullying other students in the school. When their leader got wind of it, he’d made Wonwoo and Woozi apologize to everyone they’d bullied before, including Jinyoung. There wasn’t much he could do, and he knew that a simple ‘sorry’ wouldn’t solve all the problems, but that was the best for now. 

 

Wonwoo and Woozi were extremely cautious with Jinyoung, apologizing profusely for their previous actions and even offering to carry his bag or to protect him from other alphas to make up for their bullying in the past. The omega shyly refused their proposals, however, forgiving them easily with a smile he thought looked genuine enough to fool them. He did eventually let them buy him a meal to let them feel better about themselves, but that was it. 

 

Only when he had reached home and was in the safe confines of his bedroom, did Jinyoung allow his toxic thoughts to flow.  _ It’s okay. It’s my fault. If i wasn’t that detestable, they wouldn’t have bullied me in the first place.  _ He curled up on the floor, tears staining his clothes as he finally let out his sobs. He’d been holding it in the whole day. The bullying was over, but it would take a long time for his emotional scars to heal. It wasn’t that easy, and they’d created a monster in him. A monster that hated himself with a burning passion. 

 

_ Jinyoung… _

 

_ Why are you thinking like this?  _

 

_ Remember, I can hear everything you’re thinking about… _

 

Jaebum’s thoughts voiced in his head. Jinyoung quickly wiped his tears, sniffling as he let out the last of his sobs. 

 

_ No. I can’t let Jaebum see me like this. I have to be strong. For myself, and for Jaebum.  _

 

_ That’s right, my boy...I’m caught up in stuff right now, so I can’t be with you. But please pull yourself together. I want to see a better you.  _

 

Jinyoung blushed at Jaebum’s thoughts echoing in his head, a genuine smile finally making its way onto his face for the first time in ages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to all those who stayed with me throughout this fic, leaving really nice comments and kudos, i really appreciate it and i'm happy to see that you enjoyed the story :') i hope you liked how this turned out!
> 
> well if u dont then feel free to yell @ me on my twt LOL
> 
> if you liked this you may like reading my other works too, i have a bunch of oneshots~
> 
> twitter: @ahgabounce (there's going to be a surprise *winkwonk*)
> 
> -Joy

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3 motivate me to write pls HAHA
> 
> i'll try to make each chapter at least 1k~
> 
> tysm for reading! 
> 
> -Joy


End file.
